


The wet dream before Christmas - James McAvoy

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [4]
Category: James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - James McAvoy

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. By now, she wasn’t surprised anymore. She peeked in the living room and her smile widened when she saw James McAvoy sitting, a cup of coffee in his hand. He rubbed his face and looked at her. “Hey, lass. Come in, join me!” he grinned, his Scottish brogue making Holly shiver. “What the hell are those slippers?”

 

“Morning, James. And shut up, James, they’re comfortable!” she chuckled. “Look a little tired there. Rough night?”

“Partying with Fassbender will never get me home early," he chuckled as Holly sat on the ottoman. He leaned in close and kissed her soundly, his moist lips smacking as he pulled away.

Holly smiled and ruffled his hair. “You gotta learn to say no, James.”

James raised an eyebrow, then rubbed his stubble. “Hmmm, I wonder if you’d say that.”

“Say that when?” Holly murmured, a long shiver going through her body. She could feel her nipples perking and she crossed her arms to hide her turmoil.

“When I bury my face between your legs, lass, and taste you until you beg for mercy. Will you say no to that?” he asked.

Holly groaned and shuddered, suddenly well aware that she wasn’t wearing underwear. “Who in their right mind would say no to that?” she replied in a squeaky voice.

James laughed and put the mug he was holding down, then shed his jacket as he stood up. He cupped Holly’s cheek then took her hand, helping her rise to her feet. Holly could feel herself trembling, just thinking of how James was about to touch her. He took off his tie, throwing it on the floor then unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt, rolling his sleeves as he stared at her. “Take off the robe, Holly,” he softly said.

Holly nodded, biting her lip. She opened her robe, letting it crumple to the floor. She walked back slowly, her knees hitting the couch and she fell on it, sitting, her dampening skin sticking to the leather. “Is it me or it’s hot in here?” she asked, huffing slightly, her cheeks flushing.

James chuckled and knelt in front of her. He glanced at the fireplace and saw that it was set on low. “Maybe it’s just you," he murmured as he ran his fingers on her calves, then pressed his hands on her thighs, spreading them open as he caressed them. Holly hitched a breath and stared into his blue eyes.

“James...I...oh sweet geezus!” she moaned when his thumbs grazed her outer lips at the same time. Holly pressed her head in the cushion, groaning loudly. She didn’t have time to say more, James diving between her legs, his hands slipping under her ass to shift her up to open her to him. He was thorough, taking his time, his tongue licking slowly, tasting her, savouring every inch of her wet skin. He looked up, seeing Holly staring at him, and when he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, she bucked her hips, gripping his hair at the same time. “FUCK! JAMES!”

“Yes, lass, that’s what I’ll do. Patience,” he crooned as he licked her again, his lips suckling on her clit while one of his hands ran up to her breasts, teasing her nipples one by one. It took merely a few moments for Holly to writhe under his touch, her chest heaving.

“James, please, PLEASE!!” Holly begged, whining as he went too slow for her taste. She cried out when he shoved a finger in, then another, pumping just as slow as his tongue was laving her clit, only making her frustration grow. “JAMES!! PLEASE!” she begged again.

With a chuckle, James curved his fingers up and tapped her g-spot as he sucked her clit roughly, bringing her to a screaming wet orgasm, Holly gushing out as she arched against him. She sunk back to the sofa, whimpering, and in a moment of clarity, realized she had made the best choice, picking a leather couch.

James rose up and quickly took off his drenched shirt, doing the same with his pants, his stiff cock slapping on his stomach when he pulled them down. Licking her lips suggestively, Holly reached for him but James tsked her, wagging his finger. “Lay back, lass. I’m going in,” he grinned

Holly shuddered and moved back to the arm of the sofa, biting her lip hard, and she watched James kneel between her legs, bracing his hand on the back of the couch as he pressed himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, winked, and pushed in roughly, bottoming out as he did. Holly cried out and reached to grip his shoulders, then clasped her hands behind his neck. James leaned down, his hand gripping her leg to wrap it around his waist and he started thrusting fast and deep, Holly meeting every single one of his thrusts. The sounds of their wet flesh meeting was almost obscene and Holly’s eyes rolled back as she groaned, James teasing her nipples with his teeth.

“Holy fuck, James, don’t stop!” she whined, her nails raking his chest.

“Do you like my _cluigean_?”

Holly burst out laughing. “Your what??” she managed to say, tears pooling in her eyes because she was laughing so hard. James had stilled, raising his eyebrow as he stared at her. He leaned down, almost nose to nose with her, then slammed himself in.

“My cock, lass. Do you like my cock?" he asked, in English this time.

Holly’s breath was taken away by such a show of strength and all she could do was cry out, _“Yes”_ , as James rammed in and out of her like a madman, letting go of the couch cushion to rub her clit.

“Then show me how much you like it, Holly. Come on my cock. NOW!” he shouted as he spilled deep inside of her, Holly screaming his name as she climaxed. James collapsed over her, bracing his hand on the arm of the couch not to crush her. He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. “Well that’s one good way of getting rid of a hangover!”, he chuckled.

Holly’s eyes fluttered open and she grinned. “I would say yes to that. Yep, pretty much. But a nap would be good just about now.”

James nodded and slowly pulled her up, picking her up in his arms. The trip upstairs was a blast, as he felt weak in the knees after such a demonstration, his hangover still quite present. Holly giggled all the way up as she nibbled on his neck. When he laid her on the bed, she quickly grabbed her phone, sending Ivy quick text.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She put the phone down and turned around, facing James, and she buried her face in his chest, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
